1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation and shaping of wires used in orthodontics.
2. History of the Related Art
In the field of dental care, in particular in relation to their displacement, an arch-shaped wire is used, which, by anchoring onto the rear teeth (molars), presses against the front teeth causing them to be gradually drawn inwards. For each patient it is necessary to prepare and press into shape an appropriate wire arch which will be formed according to the state of the teeth and of the desired final effect. The arch is placed in front of the teeth, both on the upper and lower arcade.
A plate, bracket or crown will be inserted into place on each tooth with a special attachment to allow insertion of a wire made of resilient steel (prepared according to the patient's specific defect) which will be inserted into the crown attachments in order to establish the controlled displacement of the teeth.
Most patients require use of variable sectioned arches in proximity to the various teeth to be displaced. In fact, in order to optimize the force acting on each single tooth it is appropriate to reduce the section in a few points of the arch. The combined forces acting together with the particular configuration of the arch will determine a greater pulling force to be applied to the front teeth (incisors) than that applied to the side teeth (canines and molars).